


hands

by SaltyPaint



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dayshift at Freddy's Fangame, M/M, aaaaaa totally not shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPaint/pseuds/SaltyPaint
Summary: My first fanficton please dont judge 👉👈
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	hands

Jack is going off about how the salad bar suck ass and his hands are going 👋👌👈👈👍✊👏🙌👐🤌. Dave just watching him lovestruck. He sighs and thinks "God I love my boyfriend"

Jack notices that Dave’s staring at him. “what??” jack starts to get worried about being weird for talking with his hands but Dave stops him.“I just think you’re so cool..”

Then they kis

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my sexy fanfic


End file.
